


Giant Robot Love

by Susceptible



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton and Michael are pros at giving love advice, Cake, High School, M/M, Michael loves his Malum time, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susceptible/pseuds/Susceptible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke glared at the curly haired boy in front of him.</p>
<p>"If you tell me love is like an ice cream Sundae one more time I'll be the one stabbing you at the kiosk with a fork."</p>
<p>"A trident Luke. A trident. Come on let's be realistic", replied Ashton and Luke covered his face with his hands.</p>
<p>Or the one where Luke's mom wants him to make friends. Calum has a plan that Luke is happy to help with. The two boys may or may not have a huge crush on each other. And Michael and Ashton are either giving love advice or quoting The Looney Tunes Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Robot Love

It happened on a Tuesday during lunch, three weeks into the new school year. Luke had fallen into a routine and had officially memorized his schedule. He also hadn’t walked into the wrong class, something he was quite proud of.

Especially considering the fact that he kept walking into the contemporary dance class instead of his math class.  He did however almost walk into the girl's bathroom but he decided to ignore that, because he could of sworn that girl had a beard. While he hadn’t actually made any friends yet he was pretty contempt.

His mother would ask everyday if Luke had made a new friends to which Luke would shake his head and reassure his mom that he would make some soon. It didn’t really affect Luke, he liked being on his own. Sure it was a bit quiet but he liked to believe his company was really the only one he needed.

Besides it was the beginning of the year, he had plenty of time to meet new people.

 

Luke was the last one out of class packing up slowly when the bell for lunch rang.. Unlike his classmates who booked it out of the classroom eager to see their friends, he calmly took his time seeing no reason to hurry. He stepped into the hallway and which was filled with endless chatter. This week was a particularly loud one that filled the halls with students.

 

It was club week other wise known as free pins and candy week. Where one would casually be handed free things with the promise of considering membership to a club. Or where you would be stopped on your way to chemistry  and had a pencil shoved in your face by a way too cheerful kid, then lying about checking out their club and booking it out of there because the chess class has deemed you it’s next victim. Luke had been scared shitless the first day he honestly thought he was going to be mugged or forced to join a cult of some sort. Now on the second day into the week he has decided to accept the free gifts being pushed into his space. He even stopped to talk to some of the clubs, but that was mostly so that he wouldn’t look like he just wanted free stuff.

Deciding that he could wait until after school to eat and that the partially eaten bag of Doritos was enough to keep him going for his last two classes, Luke was on his up to the library on the third floor.

Every now and then he would be stopped and be given information about a club or group that he had no interest in but would take a flyer anyways. By now Luke probably had more flyers than homework. He honestly could not believe there were so many groups in the school.

 

Just as he was about to go up the stairs he heard a crash behind him, out of curiosity he turned around.

Two boys stood behind a table that had been knocked down to the ground. Papers and pins littered the floor of the hallway. One of the boys with insanely bright red hair was yelling out obscenities and waving his fist in the air causing the students in the hall to speed walk away. The other boy had his head in his hands trying to disappear.

 

Luke shook his head at the scene and started up the stairs.

 

************************************************************************

Calum and Michael had a goal for the day and that was to get the perfect spot to put their club table at. No longer would they be the loser who sat outside the bathrooms in the empty part of the first floor, as they had been yesterday. Today they would get a good spot and convince someone to join them. Today they would make Feldy proud.

Although being in stage crew was not technically a club it did fall into a curricular activity in the school. This year was the first year that Calum would be officially manager with Michael as his second in command. As excited as the two boys had been on the first day, they quickly bumped into a problem. They had started the year with five new members and though it was low, it wasn’t something that couldn't be worked with. But the next day only four people showed up.

Then three.

Two

And finally yesterday their last member decided to drop out. So now it was just Calum, Michael and Mr. Feldmann.  (Although Michael was certain that they could do it all by themselves, Because they were the dynamic duo or something like that) Calum had reassured Feldy that they would find new members before casting for the fall musical would be done, something that Calum wished he never had said because it apparently was at the end of this week.

As soon as heard the bell Calum  ran out of class. He had almost crashed into Michael when he turned the corner. Grinning to each other the two boys nearly fell as they stumbled down the stairs to the second floor. The staircase was starting to get full as people began to make their way to lunch. Calum looked at his red haired friend who in return gave him a grin. He grabbed Calum’s wrist and dragged him down the stairs elbowing the other students.

The tables were already set up and groups were placing their things and arranging their bribes. Michael who still had a hold of Calum’s wrist pulled him along as he searched for an empty table. He spotted on in front of a drinking fountain around the corner of a flight of stairs. Letting go of Calum, Michael ran for it launching himself in front of the table scaring the Yo-yo club away from the area. Smiling at his friends antics Calum walked towards the table.

 

“Whoa there Mikey calm down.”

 

“Sorry. Just need to show these losers who’s alpha.” , Michael said glaring at the French club who was now shifting their table away from them.

 

“Okay, well I’m going to get the stuff from my locker. I’ll be back”  the dark haired boy said turning to the direction of his locker.

 

“Bring me some snacks!”

 

8 minutes later they were set up and munching on gummy worms and Cheetos. 5 minutes after that they still hadn’t had anyone join. Deciding that they actually need to talk to people, something he didn’t like to do, Michael began to call people over.

 

And that was when things got ugly

 

“Hey do you want to be apart of something awesome?” Michael called out to a group of girls walking by. One of the girls a tall blond turned around and scoffed. “Nice hairdo. Isn’t it to early for Halloween.”

 

Michael smiled but his eyes darkened and Calum could have sworn he saw his eye twitch, “Excuse me?”

 

“Look I’m not saying it’s  bad. But my cats coughed up better looking stuff.”

 

Michael chuckled, “You know I thought you were attractive, but then you opened your mouth. Here’s an idea! Why don’t you slip into something more comfortable,” he gestured to the girl’s flashy heel shoes “Like a coma.”

 

“Whatever. Come on girls I need to fix my eyeliner.” the girl said walking away.

 

“YOU DO REALIZE THAT MAKEUP ISN’T GOING TO FIX YOUR STUPIDITY?  OR YOU LACK OF KNOWING WHAT AMAZING HAIR LOOKS LIKE!!!” Michael yelled after her. “And what are you looking at? Who said you had the right to stare at my beauty? Here have a poem. Roses are red. Violets are blue. God made me pretty. What the hell happened to you?”

 

And then a couple flipped Michael off. To which Michael responded to by standing up  and flipping over the table.

 

“I hope you have bad sex! Hey, don’t laugh! From the looks of  you it’ll be no sex!”

 

Calum hid his face in his head, unsure if he should be embarrassed or if he should laugh at his friend who just kept on yelling.

 

“YOU’LL NEVER BE THE MAN YOUR MOM IS!!!!”

 

******************************************************************************

Michael bent down to picking up another button off the ground. He looked up at his fluffy haired friend who was putting things back into the box eyes lingering on the still empty sign up sheet.

 

Michael sighed. He knew that today was a failure and that it was his fault. He couldn’t help it, the itch to cause an outburst had been on Michael's mind since this morning. Even after he told himself to keep calm for Calum, to control the need for his friends sake. He just couldn’t keep it in.

 

His friend was stressed and he had all the reason to be. This year's musical was supposed to be bigger than last years, and Calum wanted to prove that they could pull it off. Michael did too. All of their best friends and members had graduated last year leaving them all alone and honestly it was a bit scary. Their crew had been amazing but now most of that amazingness was gone and they had to find a way to replace it.

 

Michael made his way to his friend.

 

“I’m sorry, I know that we need to find people and that to do that I have to be social, and civilized. And nice. And that I have to control my temper and.. you're really asking a lot from me aren’t you? But I promise you that by the end of this week we’ll have so many new members we gonna have to kick some people out.”

 

Calum stared at Michael with a blank face. “God made you pretty, huh?

 

Calum gave him a tiny smile, and Michael knew he was forgiven.

 

“God made me _perfect_ ”

 

******************************************************************************

 

Luke sat at the dinner table with his mom. Ben and Jack had gone out and his dad had been held up at work. Luke never minded quiet dinners with his mom. However this usually meant one on one conversations. Meaning that his mom took this as an opportunity to try to snoop her way into Luke’s social life. Or lack of, which had been the issue last time.

 

He appreciated his mom’s concern but was it really so bad that for him not to have made a friend yet, In a way it was kind of an insult

 

“So Luke have you made any friends yet?”  Luke looked up at his mom mid chew.

 

_‘Here we go again’_ Luke thought with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Lucas eyes.” She said without looking up from his plate.

 

‘ _Damn how does she do that?’_

 

Luke looked suspiciously at his mom as if she had grown an extra arm

 

“You know Lindy has a nephew who goes to your school. Nice boy, with a bit of below average G.P.A. but I figure that’s something you can look past. Maybe you can tutor him.  He’s really good at baseball and he plays video games”

 

“Mom stop.”

 

“I’m not sure what type he plays , but all video games are similar aren’t they? I don’t believe there is much you can do with a control and a tv.- ”

 

“Mom”

 

“Oh and he’s part of the wrestling team. I’m not a fan of violence but maybe you can meet new people an-”

 

“Mom!” Luke yelled, his mom stopped and stared at him. “I don’t need help making friends.”

 

“I just don’t want you to be lonely, Luke” She sighed, “I know that you're not a bad kid and that you not doing anything bad when your alone  but it worries me to see you just at home. You go from home to school, straight everyday. You do homework and stay in your room all day. I know that you’re not completely alone because I’m here or your dad and brothers are, but I feel that you need someone your own age to talk to. To spend your time with. I just don’t want you to be alone.”

 

Luke stared at his mom.

 

_God why did she have to make things so difficult and be a concerned mother?_

 

Luke stood up and went to stand behind his mom. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on hers, when his mom placed her hands on his arms.

 

“I’m not lonely. You don’t need to worry, I’ll try to be more social and not lock myself up in my room.” He gave his mom a kiss on the top of her head, he then removed his arms from her. “I’m gonna go finish my maths homework.”

 

Turning he headed toward the direction of the stairs.

 

“Luke”  His mother called and Luke turned. His mom handed him the flyers he had been given today.

 

“You left them on the kitchen counter. Promise me you will try to look into some of them. Who knows maybe you’ll find something that you like or new.”

  


Luke looked at his mom. Her eyes were filled with hope and worry. Could he really deny his mom when her intention were just for him to be happy to have friends. It wasn’t like she was asking him to join the football team, and it couldn’t hurt to explore a little.

 

“I’ll check some of them out tomorrow.” He said and with that he went up to his room.

  


******************************************************************************

 

_I just wanna play in the sunshine_

 

Calum was lying tummy down on his bed. His homework and notes were scattered on the bed sheets around him, surrounding him along with the pencils and eraser shavings. The room was filed with the music coming out of his phone. Every now and then the two boys would quietly sing along or break out into a sudden yelling when their favorite line came.

 

Michael was sitting with his legs crossed in front of the tv with a control in his hand. He was mumbling to himself and trying to sing along to the song at the same time. His thumbs were moving fast and he cursed loudly when he would get shot.

 

_I'll do my best to kick and scream and dance_

 

Calum smiled at his him. He had supposedly come over to work on his homework, saying that he did his best work next to his raven haired friend. After fifteen minutes of silent work (or in Michael's case staring at his pencil) he had given up ranting on how it was too much pressure and that he would not submit to the school system of the society.

 

And now twenty minutes from being ten he hadn’t moved from his spot on the ground. Calum’s mom had brought them snacks an hour ago raising her eyebrow at him as if asking if she should inform Michael’s parents that he was staying over again. Calum had given her a sheepish smile and a hands up shrug, his mom shaking her head with a smile had left the room. But not before smacking Michael on the head on her way out. (Michael’s response was just stuffing a handful of chips in his mouth and then doing that habit of his of sprinkling the remains over the bowl.)

 

_I can't complain_

_'Cos I'm still breathing_

_There's nobody breathing down my neck now_

 

Calum directed his attention to the signup sheet laying on top of his history book. He puffed up his cheeks in confusion. Why wouldn’t anybody join? Surely being associated with him and Michael wasn’t that bad? Not even that but being a part of stage crew wouldn’t kill them, sure it could hard work at times but it was fun. Being the hands in charge of the shows and assemblies was fun it was like a backstage pass. And who would want pass on the act of yelling at people to stop touching the props?

 

_Take me back to the sweet times_

_The hot nights_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

  


Calum remembered end of last year when all the seniors had climbed up all the way to the grid. He and Michael had stood at the bottom watching them and hearing their laughs and banter. It’s was there where he had promised to make them proud so that when it was his turn to go up the grid he would stand over a stage he was proud to call his.

 

“If you keep puffing up your cheeks like that you’ll stretch out your already squishy face.”  

 

Calum looked up to see Michael staring down at him. He ducked his head down and blushed. His squishy face burning red in embarrassment at making face while he was lost in his thoughts.

 

“Fock off” , he mumbled.

 

Michael stared at the yellow paper on Calum’s bed know immediately what was on his mind. The topic that had been filling his best friends mind as of late. He also realized that it was almost ten, knowing that his smaller friend tended to knock out once it his ten he decided that they should get ready for bed. He kicked his friend off the bed and told him to go wash up while he cleaned up the room.

 

Sure enough when Calum returned the room was clean and Michael was snuggled in his sheets waiting for him. They both had given up on setting up the extra matress in Calum’s room after the first two times Michael stayed over. They were best friends and were okay if not happy sharing a bed. Plus they enjoyed their night time cuddles. (Michael liked to of  it  as their _Malum_ time night time edition)

 

_“Take me back to the sweet times . The hot nights . Everything is gonna be alright”,_ Michael sang softly, pulling the younger boy into his embrace before he fell into quiet snores.

 

_‘Tomorrow our day’_ , thought Calum _‘then everything will be alright.’_

 

And with that he fell asleep

 

*************************************************************************

 

Lonely

 

Luke sat at back on his chair, feet  propped on his desk. He absentmindedly twirled his pencil with his fingers in one hand, while the other combed through his messy blonde hair.

 

‘I’m not lonely’

 

Luke looked at his room. from his messy bed to his wall of band covered posters. His guitar sat leaning against his wall next to the night stand that held empty wrappers and chip bags he hadn’t bothered to throw away yet. The T.V. screen was off but his game system still on, the light of it on as if reminding him that he had unfinished business. This is where he had spent the majority of his time in and honestly he hadn’t minded a single moment of it.

 

Was it really so bad to be alone at times?

 

Luke wasn’t much of  a social person, he preferred keeping to himself. It never really bothered him that he never went out like other kids. That his facebook wall wasn’t filled up with silly banter like everyone else. But it never mattered to him. He was okay he never felt the need spend hours doing nothing surrounded by others. Why would he? He was capable of doing that by himself.

 

He had never seen to joy of going out to movies and snacking on random treats talking to others about nothing. Or just strolling along to how others they had friends. He never understood why others were obsessed with showing the world they were having fun with friends.

 

Or maybe he just hadn’t found the people he wanted to waste time with yet.

 

Sure he knew people from school and talked to them every now and then, but they weren’t people he wanted to hang out with. There was no one that he could genuinely feel to one day call a friend.

 

He looked at the bright pink paper laying on his desk.

 

“The service society huh?” he said picking it up.

 

Maybe he could use a scenery change.

  
  



End file.
